1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lighted displays. More particularly, the invention relates to a modular light box which may be used alone or in combination with additional modular light boxes to form a lighted display. The modular light boxes of the invention may be especially advantageously used to create lighted promotional displays, such as those often used at trade shows and the like.
2. Summary of Related Art
It is generally considered that the best presentation of an image or informational display for trade show exhibits and the like is by backlighting a translucent image. Traditional light boxes, however, are rigid massive structures generally custom made of wood, metal and plastic. These backlit displays utilize images formed on plastic sheeting or the like secured to the front members of a wood or metal space frame. The backlighting is provided by several fluorescent lamp units suspended on the opaque, rear side of the space frame. Considerable effort has been required to design and construct such light boxes for new applications requiring varying sizes and shapes. Each of these light boxes, being custom made, is relatively expensive. Moreover, the conventional light box is relatively heavy, increasing the costs and difficulties associated with the shipping, assembly and disassembly of the exhibits formed therewith.